Unexpected Help
by zackayu
Summary: Rukia was asked to help the fellowship in their quest. but not from anyone of the Middle Earth. But by someone called, Midoriko. Name rings a bell? Go on and read about it its a 3way crossover


**I don't own Bleach or LOTR Read and Review**

**Chapter 1**

Rukia was sitting in the captain's office behind piles of paperwork. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Rukia was wondering again why she accepted the position as captain of the 14th division. She cursed her orange headed captain commander to turn bald. Ever since Yamamoto soutaichou's passing and the soul king had appointed a certain strawberry as the captain commander, things had gotten more chaotic yet livelier in soul society.

The rest of the arrancars from aizen's army were scouted into soul society. Given the choice to either be held prisoner or accepted into one of the shinigami's division. As much as they were on bad terms with the shinigami's during the war, the arrancars held no real form of hatred for them. Hence, they agreed to enter the gotei 13. Now having a division for themselves, with Rukia as the captain.

They wondered why Rukia was their captain, having known how weak she was in the battle. But during a time when Ulquoirra and Grimmjow were fighting and tearing soul society apart, they witnessed something they wished they won't ever again.

**~Flashback~**

_Ulquoirra shot a cero through Grimmjow's left shoulder as the feline monster used sonido to get behind the 4__th__ ranked arrancar, ignoring his wound, he clawed the green haired arrancar on the back as gushes of blood splurted out from both him and his rival._

_They were about to continue their battle when an immense power of reaitsu forced them on their knees. The arrancars had not felt this surge of emotion ever since their previous master had been defeated. The feeling of fear. The arrancars of division 14__th__ looked around with whatever effort they could muster beneath the powerful reaitsu as to whom that can strike fear into them let alone bring the horde of them on their knees._

_If it were possible, their jaws left its original position and their eyes widened into saucers. Before them, floated gracefully their captain whom they thought of weak, was casting each of them a heated glare. Her now long black hair floated around her, whipping as the wind around her wisped dangerously. _

_The temperature in the room suddenly decreased quickly almost freezing them had they not been strong warriors. When she turned her glare to the two that were battling a moment ago, they did something their comrades thought wasn't possible. They trembled with fear._

_Rukia's eyes bled red as she snarled at the two, revealing two fangs from her mouth. Her reaitsu hitched stronger and pushed them down even lower as all of them tasted the floor with their face down. _

_"__**what do you think you were doing?! Trying to tear soul society apart?!"**__ they dare not answer. Each swallowing their retorts from their angered captain. Rukia glared at the two arrancars before slowly relieving them of their pain and controlled her reaitsu._

_When they felt they were able to move again, each took a deep shuddering breath as they slowly stood and faced their captain._

_What made them shiver once more was that her eyes that were complete red a moment ago now held a gold pair of pupils._

_Ulquiorra was the first to recover as he kneeled before Rukia._

_"My apologies taichou. It won't happen again. But I also apologise for looking down on you before. I believe I owe you my respect, allegiance and loyalty for the strength and position you hold"_

_Now it was Rukia's turn to be shock. Slowly one by one her arrancar warriors knelt before her, swearing their loyalty and showering her with respect they never knew she would be able to make them do._

_However Rukia wasn't one to make them into slaves or such, "Get up you lot! You aren't my slaves or whatever. You're my comrades and you better act like comrades! As much as I like the idea of yall worshiping me, I look at you as equals and not anything less." She smiled at them._

_The arrancars didn't know what to say. They had offered to make her their master but she had rejected saying that they were of equal ranks. It was a first to be considered equals to those they deem worthy of being their master. They had to admit, it was a nice feeling._

_The arrancars now seeing the petite black haired captain in a new light. Silently in their heart, they still vowed her as their new master for the compassion she had shown them._

**_~end of flashback~_**

"attention all captains! The captain commander has ordered for your presence in the meeting hall immediately! This is urgent! I repeat this is urgent!"

With a sigh Rukia shunpoed off to the meeting hall where the other captains had waited.

"what seem to be the problem Kurosaki Soutaicho?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked, the question playing in every captain's mind.

Ichigo wore that famous scowl he has had over the centuries. But knowing him the most, Rukia found worry etched behind that scowl.

"I have a guest who would answer that question Byakuya." Ichigo stared deep into Rukia's eyes before stepping aside, revealing a black haired woman wearing a miko garb.

All had questioning looks except Rukia.

"Midoriko? Is.. is that you?" all eyes snapped to Rukia.

The "guest" smiled warmly at Rukia before running down to embrace her. "It is I, Rukia. It is I."

Rukia's eyes were as wide as plates as questions started forming in her too quickly did her old friend release the embrace and faced the crowd of captains.

"I have come for the help of an old friend." She smiled at Rukia apologetically.

"You see I am from the feudal era. 500 years in the past from the current present of the human time. And I created the shikon no tama, to seal the demons in it. Along with me."

She continued her explanation about Kikyou and Inuyasha. Then how Kagome came with the jewel born within her. How Rukia played an important role in this quest. In her previous life, she was mated to the strongest taiyoukai, an Inu demon and that she had been the same species as him when they had mated. She had persuaded her mate, Sesshomaru, to help the inu taichi with defeating Naraku. She immediately became good friends with Kagome and Sango. Even Shippo had looked up to her as a mother figure like he did with Kagome. She had adopted the fox demon whom she made a blood bond with, making them both half dog and half fox demon. When Kagome had passed after mating Inuyasha, Rukia had taken the kit in as her own. When the conquest came to an end, Kagome had made a wish, wishing the jewel to return to wherever it was from. But there came a complication.

"It was sent further into another world called Middle Earth. Into the form of a ring made from evil itself known as Sauron."

"What does that hafta do with Rukia?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow

"She is the only one strong enough and able to go to the past to stop the evil from winning. If there was a need to send more help, I need to at least have one of you to be there before being able to open a portal with enough power for an army. But only Rukia knows how to do it besides myself. I beg you for your aid Kurosaki-sama" the miko had a pleading look in her eyes.

Rukia nodded to Ichigo as he sighed defeated even before the battle of argument began. She stood forth with her head held high, "I will go Midoriko. In fact, I can go now."

Ichigo sighed once again as he nodded to the miko, "Go do your stuff Rukia, I'll tell them about you're mission. Ulquiorra will take over until you get back. Just, come back safely"

"Thank you." Was all she said before the miko glowed brightly as she stepped slowly towards Rukia and embraced her once more. In a flash, Kuchiki Rukia was gone.

**A/N: Reviewwwwwww please**


End file.
